Blog użytkownika:LechuśLove/WSZYSKKO NA RAZ XD
kotofanka=^.^= jj *x *DX *Panterek Bialy dołączył(-a) na czat. *1:59 Panterek Bialy CZEMU?! *1:59 Kotofanka=^.^= co czemu> *zlagowało mi *Panterek Bialy opuścił(-a) czat. *Panterek Bialy dołączył(-a) na czat. *2:00 Kotofanka=^.^= i nie mogłam nic robić x *Tigera10 dołączył(-a) na czat. *2:00 Tigera10 jj *? *2:00 Panterek Bialy AL: Kyo pokarzesz moje zdjęcia?! *2:00 Tigera10 czemu mnie wywaliłaś? *2:00 Panterek Bialy XDDD *2:00 Tigera10 wiem o jednej osobie która bawi sie w magika *2:00 Panterek Bialy AVADA KEDAVRA SZAMTY!!!!! *2:00 Tigera10 nieee *2:01 Panterek Bialy KURWA ONA MA PROTEGO!!!! *2:01 Tigera10 XDDDDDDD *2:01 Panterek Bialy Ak to... *DRENTWOTA!!!! *2:01 Tigera10 administrator XDD *Panterek Bialy wyrzucił(a) Tigera10 z czatu. *Tigera10 dołączył(-a) na czat. *2:01 Panterek Bialy XDDD *2:01 Tigera10 seba nie przeginaj *bo cella zrobi coś złego XD *2:02 Panterek Bialy Stalker: Kurwa seba bo jej dam admina *2:02 Kotofanka=^.^= XD *HAHAH *2:02 Tigera10 XDD *2:02 Panterek Bialy AL: KYO DO JASNEJ CHOLERY!!!!!!! *2:02 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Nie Nie pokażę ci *2:02 Panterek Bialy AL: czemu?! *A: Mam pewne podejrzenia czemu ale ciiii *2:03 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: B-bo nie... *a: xD *2:03 Tigera10 A: XD *2:03 Panterek Bialy A: Zgadłem?! *2:03 Kotofanka=^.^= A: KURWA JUŻ SIĘ DOMYŚLIŁ XD *A: NIE NO *2:03 Tigera10 A: HAHAHAHHAHAHA *2:03 Kotofanka=^.^= A;XD *2:03 Panterek Bialy AL: Kyo pokarz!!!! *2:03 Kotofanka=^.^= A:XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD *Kyo: Nie *2:04 Panterek Bialy *Al podchodzi do Kyo *AL: Ploooseeeee *A: Ona i jej dar przekonywania XD *2:04 Kotofanka=^.^= a: xd *Kyo: Nie -,- *2:04 Panterek Bialy *AL obejmuje Kyo *A: AL!!!!!!! *A: Kurwa ona jest gorsza niż wczoraj *A: No wczoraj na niego skakała XD *2:05 Kotofanka=^.^= A: xd] *2:05 Tigera10 A: XDDD *2:06 Panterek Bialy *AL ściąga swoją koszule *A: CO?! O.o *A: Co ona kurwa robi?! *2:06 Tigera10 A: *2:06 Panterek Bialy Phantom A: HEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHE *Phantom A: Szybko się uczy XD *Iris A: Phantom -_- *2:07 Kotofanka=^.^= a: O.o *a: kurwa *a: ona to wzieła\ *2:07 Panterek Bialy *AL całuje Kyo *2:07 Kotofanka=^.^= a: od seby *A: ja wam to mówie *xd *a: xd *2:07 Tigera10 A: hahahaahahhaah *2:07 Panterek Bialy A: Nie ode mnie od Phantom'a!!!!!! *2:07 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Co ty robisz? *a: ale phantom nie nosi koszuli *2:07 Panterek Bialy AL: Niiic... *2:07 Kotofanka=^.^= a: xd *a: xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD *2:08 Panterek Bialy A: XDDD *2:08 Tigera10 A: ja to z kądś kojaże *A: ale od Stalkera *2:08 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Nie rób niczego co by mogło się źle skończyć *2:08 Panterek Bialy A: Damien? XD *AL: Ale to się nie skończy źle... *2:08 Kotofanka=^.^= a: xD JA TO KOJARZE OD SEBASTIANA KTÓRYM PRACOWAŁ PHANTOM;-; *2:09 Tigera10 A: XD *2:09 Panterek Bialy *AL ściąga koszule Kyo *2:09 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Skończy *znowu się dziwnie uśmiecha (tak psychicznie)) *2:09 Tigera10 A: z tamtej paczki wszyscy tak postępują XDDD *2:09 Panterek Bialy *AL całuje Kyo i nie daje mu dostępu do szyi *A: JA I IRIS NIE!!!!! *2:09 Tigera10 A: miejmy nadzieje że Cella ma harakter po matce *2:10 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: *ZACZYNA SIĘ ŚMIAĆ *2:10 Panterek Bialy Iris A: No właśnie!!!! *2:10 Kotofanka=^.^= CHARAKTER* *XD *2:10 Panterek Bialy AL: Ehhh *2:10 Tigera10 A: *2:10 Panterek Bialy *AL znika *2:10 Kotofanka=^.^= A: WIDAĆ PO KIM TO MA WIKI *A: I TE ŚMIANIE SIĘ PSYCHICZNIE *XD *2:10 Panterek Bialy A: Ok? To nie w jej stylu XD *2:10 Tigera10 A: HAHAHHAHAHAHAAH *2:10 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: (udało się) *2:10 Panterek Bialy *AL pojawia się na baranach Kyo *2:10 Tigera10 A: XDDD *2:10 Panterek Bialy A: XDDDDDD *2:11 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: (jednak nie) *;-; *a: kurfa *;-; *2:11 Panterek Bialy *AL całuje Kyo w głowę *2:11 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Zostaw mnie *Kyo: ... *2:11 Tigera10 A: A my kręcimy dziś tylko film czy też wracamy do rzeczywistości? XD tak sie pytam z ciekawości *2:12 Panterek Bialy AL: Wiem że ci się to podoba Kyo *A: Rzeczywistość XD *2:12 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Nie niepodoba mi się.. *2:12 Tigera10 A: Wiesz o co mi chodzi XDDD CHYBA ŻE NIE WIESZ *2:12 Panterek Bialy AL: A co wolisz??? *A: XD *2:12 Kotofanka=^.^= a: ja teraz w myślach mam tą scene tylko wesja anime *xd *2:13 Panterek Bialy A: XD *2:13 Tigera10 A: XDDD *2:13 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: To żebyś mnie na razie zostawiła *2:13 Panterek Bialy A: Tylko i AL i Kyo są bez koszulek XD *2:13 Tigera10 A: TO SIE UBIORĄ *2:13 Panterek Bialy A: Cichaj!! *2:13 Kotofanka=^.^= a: i kyo taka głowa w duł i cień na oczach (tigera ty powinnaś to widzieć w którymś odc z noragami) *2:13 Tigera10 A: XDDD *2:13 Kotofanka=^.^= A: nie u mnie w głowie som ubrani *xd *2:14 Panterek Bialy A: XD *2:14 Kotofanka=^.^= A:xD nie bede ich rozbierac w myślach logika xD *2:14 Panterek Bialy *AL spada z Kyo *2:14 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Brawo *2:14 Panterek Bialy *AL mdleje *2:14 Kotofanka=^.^= *Kyo wstaje z ziemi i bierze Al *2:14 Panterek Bialy A: Uderzyła się głową o podłogę XD *z głowy al *AL leci krew* *AL A: KURWA SEBA!!!!!! *2:15 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: (Kurwa że też teraz musiała to zrobić co jeśli ją teraz ugryze jeszcze ta krew.. Kurwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa) *2:15 Panterek Bialy A: XDDDDDD *2:15 Kotofanka=^.^= *Natura Kyo daje siwe znaki Kyo zaczynają się wysuwać zęby wampira *2:16 Panterek Bialy A: Teraz wszyscy przy fonie skandują "DZIABAJ!!!" XDDD *A: siwe XD *2:16 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: *Kładzie Al na łóżku i idzie po jakiś bandaż *2:16 Panterek Bialy A: Wiedziałem!!!! *2:16 Kotofanka=^.^= a: xd *a: co wiedziałeś *xd *2:16 Panterek Bialy A: Tylko ona nie ma koszulki XD *2:16 Kotofanka=^.^= a: xd *A: wgl *2:17 Panterek Bialy A: Spadłem z szafy XD *AL: Kyooooooooooooooooooo... *2:17 Kotofanka=^.^= a: to.... dzisiaj znowu ludzie do mnie jakiego ty kurwa Wiki bloga piszesz ja takie do nich: Ym... Więc tak mój blog jest o.. Jeżeli chcecie się dowiedzieć zapraszam link po niżej xD *2:17 Panterek Bialy A: O czym ona myśli (lenny) *2:17 Kotofanka=^.^= W OPISIE *a: KURWA A TY ZNOWU NA MOJEJ SZAFIE?! *2:18 Panterek Bialy A: Nie szafa jest moja *Panterek Bialy opuścił(-a) czat. *Panterek Bialy dołączył(-a) na czat. *2:20 Kotofanka=^.^= a: nie *a: już nie *xd *Kyo robi coś z raną Al tak żeby nie leciała krew *2:21 Panterek Bialy AL: Kocham cię Kyo... *A: Gada przez sen XD *2:22 Tigera10 A: XD *ladżyyyy miii *2:23 Kotofanka=^.^= xd *2:24 Tigera10 dobra działa *2:24 Kotofanka=^.^= *Kyo myśli że nikt nie może go kochać *Panterek Bialy opuścił(-a) czat. *2:24 Kotofanka=^.^= A: ZRÓB TAK ŻEBY AL SIĘ OBUDZIŁA PB!!!!) *2:24 Tigera10 *znowu? *Panterek Bialy dołączył(-a) na czat. *2:25 Tigera10 XDD *2:25 Panterek Bialy AL: Nie jesteś potworem j-jesteś moim ukochanym... *A: Kurwa nie moja wina!!! *2:26 Tigera10 A:spoko *2:26 Panterek Bialy A: Ale mi chodzi o Al XD *2:27 Tigera10 A:XDD *2:28 Panterek Bialy *AL łapie Kyo za rękę i płacze przez sen *A: -_- KURWA JA JEJ OD DZIŚ NIE ZNAM KIEDY MA OKRES!!!!!! *2:29 Kotofanka=^.^= A: xd *a: XXXXXXXXXXDDDDDDDDDDD *Natura Kyo go przewyższa *a: zrób tak żeby się obudziła teraz *xd *a: uwież mi *a:uwierz mi8 **** *2:29 Panterek Bialy A: Nic nie obiecuje *2:30 Kotofanka=^.^= *Kyo Gryzie Al w szyje bo nie wytrzymuje DX *2:30 Panterek Bialy A: Al miała go teraz palnąć z liścia XD *AL A: Nie zdążyłam!!! *A: Ej to jest film i rzeczywistość XD *AL się budzi *2:32 Kotofanka=^.^= a' nie *a: to tylko rzeczywistość *2:32 Panterek Bialy A: XD *2:32 Kotofanka=^.^= *Kyo nadal Gryzie Al i nie zauważa że ona się budzi *2:32 Panterek Bialy AL: Kyo gryziesz mnie -_- *A: TO JĄ KURWA W OGÓLE NIE BOLI?! *2:33 Kotofanka=^.^= *Kyo odskakuje od Al *2:33 Panterek Bialy AL: Wiedziałam że mnie w końcu ugryziesz ^^ *2:33 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: P-przepraszam (wiedziałem że to się źle skończy) *2:33 Panterek Bialy AL: Spoko nic się nie stało *A: DA FUK!? *2:34 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Ja nie chciałem.. *a: moim zdaniem to jej wina xD *2:34 Panterek Bialy AL: Wiem i rozumiem *A: Jej ona to zrobiła specjalnie XD *2:34 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: NIE.. TY NIC NIE ROZMIESZ *a: znowu algi *2:34 Panterek Bialy A: NIE WIEM JAK!!! *2:34 Kotofanka=^.^= a: lagi* *2:36 Panterek Bialy *AL wstaje jakby nigdy nic *2:36 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo:(Dlaczego ta dziewczyna nic nie rozumie) *2:36 Panterek Bialy AL: Teraz ja też jestem wampirem tyle to rozumiem -_- *AL: Gdy mnie ugryzłeś opuściłeś blokadę *2:37 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Nie wilkołaki takie jak ja nie zmieniają kogś w wampira *kogoś* *2:37 Panterek Bialy AL: A co mi się stało? *2:38 Tigera10 A: jakie dylematy XD *2:38 Panterek Bialy AL: W sumie nic mam tylko troche mniej krwi! *AL: Gryź ile chcesz mam to gdzieś *A: Ona jest dziwna *2:39 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Nie możesz mieć tego gdzieś *2:39 Panterek Bialy AL: Mogę i mam kotku *2:39 Tigera10 A: XDDDD *2:39 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Jeżeli cię ugryzłem muszę się stąd wyprowadzić, albo ty się musisz wprowadzić to twoja decyzja *A: Tigera *a: Ty mi zkomentowałaś *2:40 Tigera10 A: hm? *2:40 Kotofanka=^.^= a: MKŚLS *XD *2:40 Tigera10 A: nom *A: XDDD *2:41 Kotofanka=^.^= A: Xd *a: a ja ci na niego odpowiedziałam xd *2:41 Panterek Bialy AL: Kurwa jak to nawet nie jest moje ciało *2:41 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo:?! *a:?!!!!!!!!!!!!!/!?!??!?1/ *a: że WHAT?! *2:41 Panterek Bialy A: Nic XD *2:41 Kotofanka=^.^= a: KUFA TŁUMACZ SIE *A: BO MAM JESZCZE 50 MIN XD *2:42 Tigera10 A: HAHAHAHAH XDDDD *2:42 Panterek Bialy AL: Jestem duchem w ciele tej dziewczyny *2:42 Kotofanka=^.^= a: ?! *Panterek Bialy opuścił(-a) czat. *Panterek Bialy dołączył(-a) na czat. *2:43 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: ... *2:43 Panterek Bialy A: Ja umarłam w tym samym czasie co ona i wlazłam w jej ciało *Al* *2:45 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Dlaczego to zrobiłaś *2:45 Panterek Bialy AL: Nie ja samo -_- *AL: Ale ma to też swoje do re strony *Dobre * *2:47 Kotofanka=^.^= https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SP6q2O0g_54 popłakałam się *Panterek Bialy opuścił(-a) czat. *Panterek Bialy dołączył(-a) na czat. *2:47 Panterek Bialy A: Pisz tu!!! *2:48 Tigera10 A: widze że też bojówkę oglądasz XD *Nikotka dołączył(-a) na czat. *2:48 Nikotka Hej *2:48 Tigera10 ssiema *2:48 Kotofanka=^.^= HEJ *2:48 Panterek Bialy Hej *2:48 Nikotka Czytałam XD *2:48 Kotofanka=^.^= NIKOTKA *xd *2:48 Nikotka Pikna? *2:48 Kotofanka=^.^= co czytalaś *xd *Pikna *xd *2:48 Nikotka Jeff'a *2:48 Kotofanka=^.^= serio *napisałam *Pikna? *xD *2:48 Nikotka nie *XD *2:48 Panterek Bialy AL A: WRACAMY?! *2:48 Kotofanka=^.^= a juz myślałam *xd *2:49 Nikotka XD *2:49 Panterek Bialy AL A: BO JESTEM JUŻ KURWA WKURWIONA PRZEZ OKRES!!!!! *2:49 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: I tak nie zrozumiesz *Kyo pakuje swoje rzeczy i się wyprowadza *a: cicho siedź *2:49 Panterek Bialy A: KTO CHCE MAGIE!? *2:49 Kotofanka=^.^= a: nikt *a: ;-; *2:49 Panterek Bialy AL: Kyo!!! *2:49 Nikotka *Shadow z buta wjeżdża do mieszkania Kyo *2:49 Panterek Bialy A: XD *2:49 Kotofanka=^.^= *wychodzi nic nie odpowiadając *2:50 Panterek Bialy *AL wybiega za Kyo *2:50 Nikotka XD *2:50 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: *rozmyśla w domu Shadow w swoim pokoju *xd *2:50 Nikotka XD *2:50 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Zostaw mnie *zaczyna biec *2:50 Nikotka A to on nie spad na nią ze schodów? *2:50 Panterek Bialy AL: Kyo stój!!! *2:50 Kotofanka=^.^= a: a wsumie *a:może *2:51 Panterek Bialy AL: Ja potrafię żyć bez krwi *AL: Ale nie potrafię bez ciebie Kyo *2:52 Nikotka A: Nie potrafię żyć bez ciebie! Chcę tu zostać i zawsze z toba być nawet kiedy... *2:52 Tigera10 A: XDDD *2:52 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: To musisz się nauczyć *Kyo wyskakują dziwaczne uszy i ogon które są podobne do niczego xd) *aa: kurfa lagi straszne lagii som to przez sebeee i ja to wieeeeeeeeeeeeeee...........mm *XD *nie mogłam *pisać *2:53 Nikotka A: Ben ide cięczytać *2:53 Kotofanka=^.^= a:? *2:53 Panterek Bialy A: Co przeze mnie?! *2:53 Nikotka Ben: Spoczko XD *2:53 Panterek Bialy *AL łapie Kyo za rękę *2:53 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: Sorki Shadow że się na ciebie wyjebałem ale to moje nogi nie ja *2:53 Panterek Bialy A: XD *2:54 Kotofanka=^.^= *Kyo Wyrywa się Al i znika *2:54 Nikotka Shadow: Spoczko... *2:54 Panterek Bialy AL: KYO!!!!! *2:54 Nikotka *Slender woła Jeff'a *2:54 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Al.. Co się tstało? *stało* *2:54 Panterek Bialy *AL siada na ulicy i patrzy na ziemię z łzami w oczach *AL: NIC! *2:54 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: Kurwa ciekawe Slender jak mam przyjśc *Jeff: Nogi mam bewaładne *;-; *2:54 Nikotka *Slender tepie Jeff'a do gabinetu *2:55 Kotofanka=^.^= *Jeff robi Facepalm *Jeff: Dzięki *;-; *2:55 Panterek Bialy AL: Nie chce żyć... *2:55 Nikotka Slender: Siadaj Jeff *2:55 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki; Wiem że coś się stało *2:55 Panterek Bialy AL: Chce umrzeć... *2:55 Nikotka Off: Umc umc umc *2:55 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: Kurwa jak *Jeff: I skąd tu Off *;-; *2:55 Nikotka Slender: nie wiem na podłodze XD *Off: Impra była Umc umc *2:55 Kotofanka=^.^= XD *2:55 Nikotka XD *2:55 Panterek Bialy AL: Nie mam dla kogo żyć... *2:56 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: Okej? *Wiki: Masz dla Kyo powinnaś przestać się o niego martwić *;-; *2:56 Tigera10 * Tigera10 taki lekki nieogar XDDD *2:56 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: On wróci musi pobyć sam *2:56 Panterek Bialy AL: Ugryzł mnie *Seba spada z kosmosu XD *2:57 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Uwierz mi miałam to samo (no meże nie do końca chodzi o ugryzienie) *Wiki: Kurfa seba *;-; *2:57 Panterek Bialy Seba: Tak skarbie? *2:57 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: CXD *HAHAH' *2:57 Nikotka * Nikotka dusi PB *2:57 Kotofanka=^.^= KURWA *2:57 Panterek Bialy EJ NO KURWA DWÓCH SEBÓW!!! *2:57 Kotofanka=^.^= WSADZIŁAM *SOBIE BRANZOLETKE *DO OKA *;-; *2:57 Tigera10 ???? *2:57 Kotofanka=^.^= MOJE BIEDNE OKO' *2:57 Panterek Bialy Seba: Nie duś go -_- *2:57 Kotofanka=^.^= TO PRZEZ SEBE *KURFA *XD *2:58 Panterek Bialy JA NIC NIE ZROBIŁEM *2:58 Kotofanka=^.^= JAK TO NIE *XD *2:58 Panterek Bialy KTÓREGO?! *2:58 Kotofanka=^.^= OBY DWÓCH *XD *2:58 Panterek Bialy Kórwa mamy na czacie dwóch Sebów XD *2:58 Nikotka Slender: A więc Jeff. Nie wiem czy wisz, ale urządzamy dziś Umcowa imprę *2:58 Kotofanka=^.^= NIE WIEM *NIE ZNAM ŻADNEGO *2:58 Panterek Bialy * Panterek Bialy obejmuje Darię *2:58 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: Wiem *2:58 Nikotka XD *2:58 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: -,- *Jeff: Słyszałem *2:59 Nikotka Slender; to dobrze, ale Shadow o niczym ma nie wiedziec *2:59 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: Wsze Umc umc *2:59 Nikotka Slender: UMCY *2:59 Panterek Bialy *Al ucieka od Wiki i Swojego Brata *2:59 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: Wiesz że ona weszła do waszego gabinetu kiedy było te UMCY UMCY *XD *Wiki biegnie za Al *2:59 Nikotka *Slender robi Facepalma *2:59 Panterek Bialy AL: PB to nie jest mój brat XD *2:59 Nikotka Slender: Nie *2:59 Panterek Bialy AL: Zostaw mnie Wiki!! *2:59 Nikotka * Nikotka dramaryczna muzyczka *2:59 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: Tak xds *3:00 Panterek Bialy *AL zostaje potrącona *3:00 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki;: Nieeeeeee. *!!! *Kyo słyszy z daleka wypade *wypadek* *3:00 Tigera10 * Tigera10 wychodzi na chwilę bo musi coś sprawdzić *3:00 Nikotka ok *3:00 Kotofanka=^.^= *Biegnie na miejsce wypadku *Panterek Bialy wyrzucił(a) Tigera10 z czatu. *3:00 Kotofanka=^.^= XD *3:00 Nikotka *Slender naprawia (?) Jeff'owi nogi *3:00 Panterek Bialy Powiedziała że wychodzi CD *3:00 Kotofanka=^.^= *Kyo patrzy wryty w ziemie *3:00 Panterek Bialy XD* *3:00 Kotofanka=^.^= xd *3:00 Nikotka Jaka pikna ziemia *3:00 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: Tego nie naprawidz *naprawisz* *3:01 Panterek Bialy AL: Wszystko mnie boli... *AL krwawi *3:01 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: Jest Chory i tego nic nie zmieni Slender *Kyo podbiega do Al *Tigera10 dołączył(-a) na czat. *3:01 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Al! *3:01 Panterek Bialy AL: K-Kyo *3:01 Tigera10 A: kuffa SEBA! *3:01 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Al... T-To moja wina *zaczyna płakać *3:01 Panterek Bialy POWIEDZIAŁAŚ ŻE WYCHODZISZ!!!! *3:01 Kotofanka=^.^= XD *3:02 Tigera10 A: ALE NIE Z CZATU *3:02 Nikotka Slender: Przejdzie ci do impry XD *3:02 Panterek Bialy No sory XD *3:02 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: Jakiej impry/ *?? *3:02 Nikotka XD *3:02 Tigera10 A: *3:02 Nikotka Slender: dziśiejszej XD *3:02 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: Nie uczestnicze w takich imprach *3:02 Panterek Bialy AL: T-to n-nie t-two-oja wi-n-na Kyo *3:02 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Moja *dalej płacze *3:02 Panterek Bialy * Panterek Bialy wchodzi z winem z buta *3:03 Nikotka Slender: Ok. Tylko Shadow będzie smutna, że nie przyszłeś na jej urodziny *3:03 Panterek Bialy AL: Nie... *3:03 Kotofanka=^.^= *Kyo wpada na kiepski a zarazem wspaniały pomysł *3:03 Nikotka XD *3:03 Panterek Bialy GDZIE IMPREZA?! *3:03 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff:?! Dzisiaj są jej urodziny!? *3:03 Nikotka Slender: Tak... *3:03 Panterek Bialy Czego potrzeba? Zajmuje się imprezami! *3:04 Nikotka Slender; niczego! I nie jestes zaproszony! *3:04 Panterek Bialy A: Naprawdę robię imprezy urodzinowe mojej rodziny CD *3:04 Kotofanka=^.^= *Kyo po raz drugi gryzie Al ale tym razem nie wysysa jej krwi ale oddaje jej swoją przt czym on traci siły życiowe ale Al zdrowieje *3:04 Panterek Bialy XD* *3:04 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: Kufa *Jeff: Zaraz wróce *3:04 Panterek Bialy AL: Kyo!! *3:04 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: Ide się wyspać *3:04 Nikotka Slender: Ok *XD *3:04 Kotofanka=^.^= *Jeff wraca do pokoju *i kładzie się spać *3:04 Panterek Bialy AL: Kyo... *3:04 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo:C-co? *płacze dalej *Jeff budzi się bo ma koszmar *3:05 Panterek Bialy *Oczy i włosy Al zaczynają świecić *AL wtula się w Kyo *3:05 Nikotka *Shadow śpiewa piosenkę Patty. Słychać ja, aż w kuchni XD *3:05 Tigera10 A: XDD *3:05 Panterek Bialy AL: Już nic mi nie jest Kyo *AL kurwa moje oczy!!! * Panterek Bialy ślepnie *3:06 Tigera10 A: och nieee *3:06 Panterek Bialy DAJCIE CISOWIANKE!!!!! *XDDDDD *3:06 Tigera10 A: nie mam *A: mam polarisa *3:07 Kotofanka=^.^= *Oczy Kyo zaczynają sie zamykać *3:07 Panterek Bialy AL: Kyo co ci?! *A: Zabijasz go?! *3:07 Nikotka *Slender tepa Shadow do Gabinetu *3:07 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Nic... *a: ... *3:07 Nikotka *Off tańczy na stole *XD *3:08 Tigera10 A: XDDD *3:08 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: Kurfa .. *3:08 Nikotka Shadow: Moje OCZY! *3:08 Panterek Bialy AL: Kyo błagam nie zostawiaj mnie... *3:08 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Nigdy cie nie zostawię zawsze będę tu *wskazuje na serce Al *3:08 Panterek Bialy *Przy Shadow i PB pojawia się cisowianka *3:08 Tigera10 A: CISOWIANKA XDDDD *3:08 Kotofanka=^.^= Trenger: Z.W *3:08 Nikotka *Shadow udzerza PB w twarz *XD *3:08 Panterek Bialy AL: Nie chce żyć bez ciebie Kyo *AL całuje Kyo *Za co?! *3:09 Tigera10 A: w tym momencie sie to dzieje na prawde ? XDD *3:09 Panterek Bialy A: Tak *3:09 Tigera10 A: spoko *3:09 Nikotka Shadow: Za denerwowanie mnie! *3:10 Panterek Bialy KURWA JESTEM 5 MIL DALEJ OD GABINETU SLENDERA!!! *3:10 Tigera10 A: telepatycznie XDD *3:11 Nikotka Slender: Dziś są twoje urodziny... Więc pozwole ci Z-z...Aa-bić kogoś *Shadow: ? *3:11 Tigera10 A: o.O *Panterek Bialy opuścił(-a) czat. *3:11 Nikotka Slender: Zabić... *XD *3:11 Tigera10 A: XDDDD *Panterek Bialy dołączył(-a) na czat. *3:12 Nikotka XD *3:12 Panterek Bialy TYLKO NIE MNIE!!! *3:12 Nikotka *Shadow ma laga mózgu *XD *3:12 Tigera10 XDDDD *3:12 Nikotka * Nikotka omnomnom obiadek *3:12 Panterek Bialy Mielone? *3:12 Nikotka Shadow: NAPRAWDĘ? *nie *gulasz XD *3:12 Panterek Bialy Ufff *Nie!!! * Panterek Bialy chowa się o *Pod stołem* *3:13 Nikotka Slender: T-tak *3:13 Tigera10 XDDDD *3:13 Nikotka XD *3:13 Panterek Bialy AL: Kyo nie umieraj błagam *płacze i całuje Kyo *3:13 Tigera10 *OKLASKI Z PUBLICZNOŚCI *3:14 Panterek Bialy AL A: NO KURWA POSZŁA!!!!! *3:14 Tigera10 A:HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH XDDDD *3:14 Nikotka XD *3:14 Tigera10 * Tigera10 pada *3:14 Panterek Bialy AL A: To nie jest śmieszne -_- *3:15 Tigera10 ni ma jej od dobrych 8 minut XDD *3:15 Nikotka nom *3:15 Kotofanka=^.^= A: JJ *Panterek Bialy opuścił(-a) czat. *3:15 Tigera10 XDDDD *3:15 Nikotka Slender: Ale... *Panterek Bialy dołączył(-a) na czat. *3:16 Nikotka Shadow: Ale? *Slender: Pójdzisz z kimś *Shadow: Hmmm... Kto najlepiej zabija... Ok! Chce iść Z Jeff'em *3:16 Panterek Bialy AL: Kyo nie umieraj błagam!! *3:16 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Spokojnie Al ja wrócę *Trenger: Jeff powiedz mi co ci się śniło *3:16 Panterek Bialy AL: Nie będę spokojna!!!! *3:17 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: Eh.. Ciężko to wytłumaczyć *Kyo: *Zamyka oczy *3:17 Nikotka *3:17 Panterek Bialy *AL całuje Kyo *3:17 Tigera10 XDD *3:17 Kotofanka=^.^= *3:17 Panterek Bialy Co to?! *3:17 Tigera10 *3:17 Kotofanka=^.^= Trenger: Mów *.( dance) *3:17 Panterek Bialy *AL: Nie opuszczaj mnie *AL: ... *3:18 Nikotka *Shadow robi z buta wjeżdżam do pokoju Jeff'a *3:18 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: Więc śniła mi się mała dziewczynką którą miałem zabić była bardzo podobna do Shadow... I ja ją zabiłem ja.. ja nie wiem co to znaczy trochę się boje *kutrwa *3:18 Nikotka (Jak co nie słuszała) *3:18 Kotofanka=^.^= lagi *3:19 Panterek Bialy *AL zaczyna płakać *3:19 Kotofanka=^.^= Trenger: Rozumiem twój nie pokój *3:19 Nikotka to wiki wyjdz i wejdz *3:19 Kotofanka=^.^= juz *xD *3:19 Nikotka XD *Shadow: Jeff! *3:19 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: *przestraszył sie i zleciał na Trenger'a *Jeff: Kurwa sory Trenger *3:20 Nikotka Shadow: Mogę iść zabić! *Skacze z radości *3:20 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: No super i co? *Panterek Bialy opuścił(-a) czat. *Panterek Bialy dołączył(-a) na czat. *3:20 Kotofanka=^.^= -,- *3:20 Nikotka Shadow: A ty idziesz ze mną *3:20 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki *podchodzi płacząc* Kyo.. *3:21 Panterek Bialy AL: To moja wina... *3:21 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: Dlaczego ja weź swojego chłopaka Jack'a Eyeless'a *Wiki: To nie twoja wina.. on wiedział co się stanie jak tak zrobi *a: kocham zabijać postacie *a: #niepełnosprytny_psychopata *3:21 Panterek Bialy AL: Nie powinnam nigdy się tu znaleźć *3:21 Nikotka Shadow: Bo ty najlepiej zabijasz, a ja muszę się uczyć *3:22 Panterek Bialy A: Pies na mnie leży!!!!!!! *3:22 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Czasu nie cofniesz *zabiera Al do domu *Jeff: Wcale że nie *;-; *3:22 Panterek Bialy *AL wyrywa się Wiki i ucieka zostawiając za sobą fioletową poświatę *3:23 Nikotka Shadow: Jak ,,nie'' jak tak! *3:23 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: No niech będzie moge iść ale zabieramy ze sobą mojego psa http://samequizy.pl/test-o-creepypastach/ pierwsze zdj *3:23 Nikotka *Shadow ciągnie Jeff'a do pobliskiego domku *Shadow: Ok Smliuś! *Smiluś *3:24 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Ona nie zrozumie *Wiki; Eh.. Kyo.. wiesz że źle zrobiłeś nie *? *Kyo po 10 minutach wstaje z ziemi *Kyo: Wiem ale ona pownna tu zostać *Kyo: Nie przewidziałem tego *3:25 Panterek Bialy *słychać wybuch *3:25 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: Nom i co mam robić? *a: mysleliśćie że go uśmierce co nie XD *a: przyznać się *! *3:26 Nikotka Shadow: No pokazać jak to sie robi *3:26 Panterek Bialy A: Tak *3:26 Nikotka A: Nie XD *3:26 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: Al--Ale mi się nic che *przypomina sobie sen *a: XDD *3:27 Panterek Bialy *AL pojawia się na wieży Eiffla *AL: Zabiłam go... *3:27 Nikotka Shadow: Proszę *Robi oczka szczeniaczka *3:27 Panterek Bialy AL: Nienawidzę świata *A: Teraz Al najlepiej zabija XD *3:28 Nikotka A: Pfff... *3:28 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff Podchodzisz po cichu i nwm wymyślasz swój tekst i podchodzisz zatykasz buzie i no zabijasz *Kyo pojawia się prz Al *3:28 Nikotka XD *Go to Sleep *3:28 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Al przestań ja żyje *3:28 Nikotka XD *Shadow wszystko notuje *3:29 Panterek Bialy *AL patrzy pustym wzrokiem na Kyo *3:29 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: Ale go to Sleep i psychopata psychopata to moje teskty więc prosze ich nie używac *3:29 Nikotka Shadow: Ok dzięki! *całuje Jeff'a w policzek *3:29 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Al uspokój się mówiłem że zawsze wracam *Jeff stoi i nie reaguje *Jeff nadal myśli co znaczył jego Sen *3:29 Panterek Bialy *AL się uspokaja i siada na krawędzi *AL: Przepraszam Kyo... *3:30 Kotofanka=^.^= *Jeff siada gdzieś i patrzy co zrobi Shadow *Kyo: Nie to moja wina nie przewidziałem że sobie pódziesz -,- *3:30 Panterek Bialy *AL patrzy się na ziemie *3:30 Kotofanka=^.^= pójdziesz* *3:30 Panterek Bialy *AL patrzy się na Kyo *Al podchodzi do Kyo *3:31 Kotofanka=^.^= a; Właśnie Seba mówiłeś mi o Sebastianie Wróblewskim (chuj go wie czy dobrze napisałam) Nie znam człowieka dX *3:31 Nikotka *Shadow podchodzi po cichu do ofiary i mówi ,,Time for wild party''. potem zamyka usta i zabija ofiarę nożyczkami *Shadow ucieka *3:31 Panterek Bialy A: EJ KURWA BIE CHUJ WIE BO TO MOJE NAZWISKO!!!! *3:31 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo:... *X *3:32 Panterek Bialy *AL całuje Kyo *3:32 Kotofanka=^.^= *Jeff tepa się do Shadow *3:32 Nikotka Shadow: ALE TO EXTYTUJĄCE! Ta krew i... *3:32 Kotofanka=^.^= *Kyo nie odwzajemnia *Jeff: Serio czas na szaloną impreze? *3:32 Nikotka Shadow: Krzyki! *Shadow: Masz z tym problem? *3:32 Panterek Bialy *Al patrzy się na Kyo i się odwraca *3:33 Nikotka Shadow: A ty pierdzlisz żeby poszedł spać XD *3:33 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: Czy ty to wymyśliłaś tylko dlatego że ma to związek z twoimi urodzinami które są *skłamie* za 2 miesiące *Jeff: No bo jak go zabijam to idzie spać ni? *3:33 Nikotka Shadadow: Jak to za 2 miesiące? *3:33 Panterek Bialy AL: Musiałam to zrobić po raz ostatni *3:33 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: Normalnie są 10 Lipca *3:34 Panterek Bialy *AL skacze z wieży Eiffla *3:34 Kotofanka=^.^= A: XD *3:34 Nikotka Shadow: Ale ja się urodziłam 10 maja *3:34 Kotofanka=^.^= *Kyo łapie Al w ostatnim momencie *Jeff: Nie pierdziel ... *Jeff: Urodziłaś się 10 lipca *3:34 Panterek Bialy AL: Po co to zrobiłeś... *3:34 Nikotka *Shadow robi focha *3:34 Kotofanka=^.^= *Jeff odchodzi *Kyo: Bo musze *3:34 Nikotka *Shadow tez odchodzi *3:34 Kotofanka=^.^= *Jeff idzie pogadać z Slenderem *3:35 Panterek Bialy AL: Nie musisz *3:35 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Musze *3:35 Nikotka *Umc umc w gabinecie *3:35 Panterek Bialy Al: Czemu... *3:35 Kotofanka=^.^= *Kyo tepa siebie i Al do jego pokoju *3:35 Nikotka *off tańczy na stole, a slender jest w stroju różowego królika *3:35 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo : P-Poprostu *Jeff: Kurwa moje oczy *3:35 Panterek Bialy Al: Jak po prostu? *3:35 Nikotka XD *3:35 Kotofanka=^.^= *Jeff przetepuje wszystkich do pokoju Eyeless'a orucz Slendera *Kyo: Po prostu.. *3:36 Panterek Bialy *AL zaczyna się wiercić *3:36 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: Slender błagam cię *3:36 Nikotka Slender: co? *3:36 Kotofanka=^.^= *Kyo przytula do siebie Al *Jeff: Przebierz się *Jeff: Musimy pogadac *3:36 Panterek Bialy *Al zaczyna płakać *3:36 Nikotka *Slender idzie się przebrać *Znów przychodzi *3:37 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: K-Ko-Kocham cię Al i nie przestane.. *3:37 Panterek Bialy AL: Myślałam że umarłeś!! *3:37 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: No więc tak ... Zacznijmy od mojego sny *snu* *3:37 Panterek Bialy *AL wtula się w Kyo *3:37 Nikotka *Slender psycholog *3:37 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Przecież powiedziałem że Wróce *-,- *3:37 Nikotka Slender; Słucham? *3:37 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: Sniła mi się dziewczynka którą musiałem zabić *3:38 Panterek Bialy * Panterek Bialy wjeżdża z buta i ćwiartuje jakieś dziecko podobne do Shadow XD *3:38 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: Ona wyglądała jak Sh-Shadow i ja ją zabiłem rozumiesz to *3:38 Panterek Bialy XDDD *3:38 Kotofanka=^.^= * Kotofanka=^.^= ZARAZ ONA PO ĆWIATRUJE PB *3:38 Nikotka XD *3:38 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: Powiedz mi Slender co to znaczy *3:38 Panterek Bialy AL: Nie zajmowałam się tym co mówisz byłam załamana!! *3:39 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: ... -,- *3:39 Panterek Bialy *AL całuje Kyo *3:39 Nikotka Slender: Hmmm... To oznacza! Że ciągle jesteś zabujany w mojej córce i nawet mugłbyś zabić, żeby z nia być *3:39 Kotofanka=^.^= *Oddaje pocałunek *3:39 Panterek Bialy AL: Kocham cię Kyo *3:39 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: Nie ja nie.. *3:39 Nikotka ZW *Nikotka opuścił(-a) czat. *3:40 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: Nieeeeee .... To na pewno nie to *3:40 Panterek Bialy AL: Mówiłam. Uczuć nie oszukasz *3:40 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Oszukałbym gdybym chciał ale nie chce *-,- *3:40 Panterek Bialy AL: Ja chciałam na początku *3:40 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: ... *3:41 Panterek Bialy AL: To jest trudniejsze niż się wydaje... *3:41 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Wcale nie *3:41 Panterek Bialy AL: Zwłaszcza jak widziałam cię z Amonnd *3:41 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: To jest łatwe *Kyo: Gdyby nie to że miałaś wypadek nie wrócił bym aż tak szybko.. *3:41 Panterek Bialy *AL przytula Kyo *3:42 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Ja po-po prostu nie mogłem cię zostawić *3:42 Panterek Bialy Al: Nie mówmy o przeszłości... *Nikotka dołączył(-a) na czat. *3:42 Nikotka Hej *3:42 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: Slender to nie może być to *3:43 Nikotka Slender: tro idx do psychologa bo ja nie wiem XD *3:43 Panterek Bialy AL: Idziemy do domu? *AL: I pokarzesz mi moje zdjęcia *3:43 Nikotka *Shadow słucha Patty ,,Dosyć kłamstw'' *3:44 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Jesteśmy w domu *;-; *3:44 Nikotka A: MAGIA *3:44 Panterek Bialy AL: Chwila jak?! *AL: Boże ja dziś niewiele rozumiem ;-; *3:44 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: Ale co by było jakby jednak to była prawda *spojrzał dziwnie na Slendera *Kyo: No tepnełem nas *3:44 Nikotka Slender: Nie wiem! *3:45 Panterek Bialy AL: Nie wyrabiam na zakrętach chwila! *3:45 Nikotka Slender: Pewnie E.J był by martwy XD *3:45 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Okej *3:45 Panterek Bialy *AL buforuje dane *AL: Ok już *AL idzie do pokoju Kyo *3:45 Nikotka *Shadow wchodzi do gabinetu *Shadow: tato? *Shadow patrzy na Jeff'a *Shadow: Ok... To ja może... Wyjdę? *3:46 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: Nie nie musisz ja już wychodze *3:46 Nikotka Shadow: Ok... *3:46 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Ja nie chce ci pokazać tych zdjęć *Jeff wychodzi *3:46 Nikotka Slender: Tak? *3:47 Panterek Bialy AL: Ale ja chce je zobaczyć -_- *AL: Zbyt dobrze mnie znasz wiesz że i tak je znajdę *3:47 Nikotka Shadow: E.J mnie właśnie rzucił... I mi trochę smutno, więc rzuciłam nożyczkami, a one wbiły się w ramie Bena XD *3:47 Kotofanka=^.^= *Kyo wyciąga zdjęcia Al *3:47 Nikotka *Ben wchodzi do gabinetu *Slender robi facepalma *3:48 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Wiesz czuję się trochę nie swojo pokazując ci te zdjęcia *3:48 Nikotka *Shadow wychodzi *3:48 Panterek Bialy AL: Sporo tego XD *3:48 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: Nom (nie ma tu tych zdjęć uff..) *3:48 Panterek Bialy A: Czemu on jest nie swój? Ona jest tam w bieliźnie czy co? *AL: Zapomniałeś chyba o tych *AL wyciąga inne zdjęcia *3:49 Nikotka *Shadow siada smutna na schodach *3:49 Panterek Bialy AL: Wiesz że jestem ciekawska *3:49 Kotofanka=^.^= a: XD *A: NIEE NO CO TY PB *A: BYŁA PIJANA *A: SKORZYSTAŁ Z SYTUACJI *3:49 Nikotka XD *3:50 Kotofanka=^.^= XD *3:50 Panterek Bialy AL w głowie Jeff'a: JEFF E.J RZUCIŁ SHADOW!!!!!! *3:50 Kotofanka=^.^= Kyo: (o kurwa zabije mnie) *3:50 Panterek Bialy A: O ja pierdole *Al* *3:50 Nikotka Shadow: Co ja mu kurwa zrobiłam? *3:50 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff w głowie Al: No i chuj mnie to ona i tak mnie nie kocha *3:50 Panterek Bialy AL: To zdjęcia kiedy byłam pijana?! *3:50 Kotofanka=^.^= *Kyo włazi do szafy *xd *3:51 Nikotka A: Kaj jest Jeff *3:51 Panterek Bialy AL w głowie Jeff'a: KOCHA CIĘ MATOLE !!!!! *3:51 Kotofanka=^.^= *Jeff idzie kogoś zabić bo mu smutno *3:51 Panterek Bialy l *3:51 Kotofanka=^.^= Jeff: W głowie Al: Pogieło cię idiotko *3:51 Nikotka Helen: A czemu tu taka smutna siedzisz *3:51 Panterek Bialy AL: Ładnie wyszłam ^^ *3:51 Kotofanka=^.^= *Jeff wchodzi do któregoś domu *a: ja musze iść narka *3:51 Panterek Bialy PA *3:51 Nikotka *Pa Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach